Becoming One of Them
by Amaterasu the Ninetails
Summary: Silver is a normal guy living a normal life. His family leaves for a trip to Florida, and a mis-communication leads to him not having work during the week, leaving him in need of a job. A friend of his tells him about the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's, and he applies. When he starts working, he realizes that he is in danger. His life then takes an unexpected twist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that I am going to start writing. I guess my reason is to try it just for the heck of it, since I don't really have any real explanation as to why. I would try to explain in detail what brought me to this point, but I wont for the sake of just going to start the story already.**

**Basically, I first heard about the game when I was on a trip to Alabama with my local marching band. On one of the days, we went to practice at a University, and were eventually given a break. During that break we were given lunch, able to talk, etc. One of my friends were on their phone, playing a weird-looking game. I didn't understand what it was, and couldn't really see what he was doing. Before asking him about it, he says, "Dang it, I ran out of power again". After asking him, he told me that it was a game called "Five Nights at Freddy's". I didn't really know what to think of it, so when I returned home I went to Google and looked for any information as to what it was, expecting for maybe one or two things to come up. To my surprise, there were lots of things that came up about it. I clicked on a video that was from Markiplier about him playing the game. I watched it, and I was intrigued by the game play mechanics and the idea of the game. After the release of the second game later on, people everywhere were talking about it. One friend of mine asked me to read a fanfiction on this site. At first I didn't want to, but I eventually did anyways. I read a good bit of it and thought that it was interesting yet funny that people could take something like a freaky, jump-scare game into something with a suspenseful and humorous story to it. Although it was good, I felt as if there may or may not be something that could be accomplished out of it that I haven't seen anyone do exactly, so I decided to give it a whack.**

**Oh, I forgot that I was trying to keep it short... sorry, heh...**

**And one more thing to prevent confusion: the animatronics are partially organic, making them live in a similar style to people. Water doesn't affect them (ex. showers) and they still eat (ex. humans (joke)) but they don't have these needs as much as people would, so yay.**

**This is in a Major AU (Alternate Universe).**

**I intend this to be somewhat serious of a story, but if anything in here makes you face-palm, it's more than likely intentional.**

**Well, this is my attempt at making it work.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The evening moon's light shone against the few remaining autumn leaves left from the harsh, chilly winds. The sound of constantly crunching leaves was heard as bright lights approached in the distance. The lights belonged to a vehicle - a metallic blue Z06 Corvette - driving down a dark asphalt path, covered in leaves. The vehicle continued to an average sized house in the small neighborhood, pulled into the L-shaped driveway, and parked at the end. The engine stopped as the lights quickly faded to black as a man opened the driver's side door and stepped out. He was wearing a black hoodie and khakis with a simple brown belt and grey-colored tennis shoes. He closed the door to his car, pulled out a small key chain, and clicked a button on a small remote after putting the end of it against his chin, causing the lights on his car to flash twice. He, seeing this, turned and walked towards his door, unlocked it, and stepped in. He flicked on a light switch and tossed his keys onto a nearby table before pulling his door closed. Turning to look into the center of the home, he realized that no one was home, and remembered that his family went on a trip for the week. Tonight was the first night they were gone, and he had forgotten that it was going to be today instead of tomorrow.<p>

Slipping his shoes off at his doorway, he walked over to the living room and flicked on his PS3. He then continued to pop in a disc for the game Gran Turismo 6. It was one of his favorite games to play, but he didn't play it too often.

He sat down on his couch with his controller in-hand as the game booted up. He stretched and got comfortable as the messages appeared across the screen, saying stuff like epileptic seizure warnings, reading the game and console manual messages, stuff like that. The intro eventually started, and he skipped it, having seen it plenty of times. The menu popped up, slowly followed by a message saying that he got a bonus for logging in. Though he never logged in enough consecutive days in order to ever get something out of it, the extra 10% in earnings always did help. He moved his cursor over to 'Open Lobby' and pressed he X button, followed by going down to 'Friend's Servers Only' to see if any of his old friends were online. Only one came up. The room showed to be hosted by ShakeyMatt295, a friend of his that he had known for a long time. He clicked on the server, making him join the room. He put on his headset so he could use his microphone to talk. "Hello!" he hears his friend say. "I've been waitin' for ya!"

"Good to hear from you, Matthew" he responded. "How's that whole 'life' thing working out for ya'?"

"Fine, Silver. Fine" Matthew chuckled. "Nothing too interesting, though."

"Ah, I see" Silver said. He went to his car list and selected his Red Bull X2011 Prototype, which took him forever to get. "My family is off on a trip."

"Really?" Matthew replied. "Where to?"

"Florida" he stated. "Their going to that Disney place."

"Nice" was Matthew's response. "I remember when I went there when I was little. That place was _fun._"

Silver entered the track. "I'm sure it was."

They chatted and joked around for a while, driving their vehicles on Tokyo R246 until, long story short, Matthew decided to call it a night.

"I'm gonna have to go" Matthew said. "It's getting late. I'm bringing my kid somewhere tomorrow."

"Where to?" Silver asked.

"I'm bringing him to that little Pizzeria place downtown."

"Freddy Fazbears?" Silver asked.

"That's the one!" Matthew said.

"Cool" Silver said. "I don't have my job to go to this week, so I have some free time."

"Oh," Matthew said. "Well, you can join us if you want."

"Sorry, man." he said. "I don't have the money. I let my wife bring most of it with her. I only have a little bit."

"Don't worry about it, I can pay." Matthew said. "You can pay me back whenever."

"Really?" Silver said. "Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Matthew eventually logged off, followed by Silver. Silver shut of his PS3, set the controller down, and headed upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, pulling out his phone, and checks his messages. _None. _he thought, seeing that there weren't any. He went to his wife's contact and typed a message. "Hey, honey. How's the trip going?" was the message he entered, followed with a tap to the button labeled 'Send'. He set his phone down, and he soon got a response. "It's going great! How are things going for you?" was the response. He typed, "Fine. I'm going to go hang with Matthew and his son tomorrow." The response took a little while longer to reach him this time, but he eventually got it. "Nice. We reached the hotel about an hour ago, so we should hit our destination tomorrow whenever the kids are ready."

"Good to hear," he messaged back. "I don't know about you, but I've had a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too," his wife said. "Goodnight."

Silver sets his phone down, got up and changed into his night-clothes. He only started getting into bed when his phone started buzzing. He picked up the phone, pressed 'Answer', and put it next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Matthew," was the response. "I thought I should tell you that there's a new job opening up at that little Freddy's whatchamacallit."

"Really?" Silver muttered. "What's it about?"

"All you've gotta do is sit in a room flipping through cameras for a couple hours." he said. "You don't get paid much, but it's something."

"Alrighty," Silver said. He was slightly interested. "I'll look into it tomorrow. When does it start?"

"Tomorrow night," Matthew said. "It's the night shift, so you gotta be, you know, nocturnal or something."

"I'll look into it." he said with a small chuckle. "Goodnight, man."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Silver woke up the next day feeling somewhat refreshed. He was glad that he was able to sleep in on a Monday, since he would usually have to get up pretty early for work. Originally, his boss thought that he was going with the rest of his family on the trip to Florida, so he planned on not having him show up to work. He told Silver this, and he told his boss what was really going on. His boss decided to give him the week off anyways, but he wasn't able to pay him.<p>

Silver got up, ate breakfast, and completed his normal routine right as he got a text from Matthew.

"Heading out now," the message said.

Silver texted him back in acknowledgement, grabbed his keys, and headed for his car. Unlocking his car with the remote, he approached and entered his car. Upon entrance, he closed the door, put on the seat belt, and fired up the Corvette's engine. He looked towards a screen in his car, where the radio usually would be, and pressed a button on it, opening a GPS. The screen was made custom for him when he first got the car, but it still had its faults.

He entered the location's address on the screen, and he pulled out of the driveway. He eventually got on to a highway on his way to the diner. Everything went fine for a while until the GPS glitched a little.

"Turn right at- turn right at- recalculating..."

Silver, confused, tapped on the screen with his fingernail.

"Approaching your destination in 600 feet. 500 feet. 400 feet."

"_Thank_ you." Silver said.

"800 feet."

"Aw, Come _on!_"

He turned of the GPS since it was annoying him. He knew the way to get there from where he was, so it didn't really matter.

He pulled in a few moments later, and saw Matthew at the entrance.

Matthew had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a visible tan on his arms since he ended up wearing a t-shirt for some reason. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans that complimented the t-shirt.

Silver exited his car, locked it up, and approached his friend. "Good to see you," he said.

"You too," Matthew said back. "My son's already inside, waiting."

"Cool." Silver said.

They both approached and entered through the doors, where the counter was.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!" the young woman at the register said. "How may I help you?"

"I already paid." Matthew said, handing her the receipt. She looked at it, handed it back to him and nodded. "You can get stamped to your right. Have fun!"

They moved to a man with a stamp under a black light and stamped each of their hands, and allowed them in.

Matthew's son immediately ran off to go play, while Silver and Matthew walked in and sat down at one of the tables not too far from the main stage. Silver looked around a little bit, taking in the place, feeling nostalgic. It had been a long time since he had been at the place last. He used to love playing around with the other kids and seeing the animatronics. The place held good memories for him.

"So," Matthew says. "I'm going to go order some food. Be right back."

Silver nodded and Matthew left. He looked to see where the animatrons were, and he saw three, recognizing every one of them. Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken, and, of course, Freddy the bear. He didn't really notice at first, but he eventually noticed that they kept looking at him, obviously knowing that he was there. _Weird, _he thought. _I guess they remember me or something. _He continued looking over at them, and Bonnie ended up going into a dead on stare at him, taking Silver by surprise. Silver looked away, feeling awkward about it.

Matthew returned to the table and sat down. "Food's on it's way," he said.

"Nice." Silver said, this time, looking over to where he remembered the arcade being. He noticed that it wasn't there, but replaced by something else with a curtain over it with a sign that read 'Out of Order' next to it. He wondered where the arcade went, but didn't question it.

"About that job you told me about," Silver said, turning back towards Matthew. "Where do I go to apply?"

"Up at front." Matthew said. "That's what they told me."

"Cool," Silver replied. "Would you mind if I went up to do that while waiting for the food?"

"Not at all!" he said. "Go ahead. I'll be here when you're done."

"Thanks," Silver said before getting up to head to the main counter.

He found his way to the entrance, and went to the woman at the counter.

"Hey," he greeted her. "I was hoping to apply for the new night guard position." He said the last statement like a question rather than a sentence.

"Ah," she replied. "You must be...?"

"Silver." he said. "Silver Wolf." He reached out his hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand. "Teresa." she said happily before reaching under the counter and pulling out a clipboard and pen. "All you have to do is sign this."

She handed him the clipboard and pen. He looked at it, seeing that it was a contract. He thought about reading through it, but realized that it's just a friendly little pizza place meant for families to have a good time. What could go wrong?

He signed his name and handed it back to Teresa. "Welcome to the team!" she said to him. "On your way out, I'll give you your uniform so you don't have to worry about carrying it throughout the diner."

Silver was surprised. "That's it?" he asks. "I got the job?"

"You sure did!" Teresa said to him with a smile.

"Oh," Silver says. "Well, uh, thanks!" He walks back into the pizzeria, thinking about the choice he had made.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Silver... He should've just settled for a job at McDonald's...<strong>

**Well, I hope you think that was at least somewhat decent!**

**So please, please don't be harsh in the reviews. I'm kind of new to this.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver heard his phone buzz as he was getting up out of his bed. He was resting so he could make it through the night without falling asleep on the job. He looked at his clock.

10:30 PM.

Seeing the time, he looked at his phone. It was Teresa calling him. _Good thing I gave her my number before leaving... _He thought as he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey," Teresa said in a somewhat cheery voice. "I'm just calling to let you know that your shift is starting soon."

"Thanks," Silver replied. "I was just getting up now, actually." He was tired, but he tried to cover it up in his voice. It didn't work out that great.

"Great. With your uniform I left a key and paper with a map of the building on it so you could find your way to your, um... office, you know?"

Silver went over to the uniform that she had given him earlier that day. He indeed saw that there was a key and a slip of paper with them. "Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. "You may need it the first few night, but after that you'll probably get the main idea of the place."

He set his phone to speaker mode, and started changing into his uniform. He planned on heading there at 11. "Cool."

"All you have to do is go into your office and wait until midnight. You should get a call on the phone in there, and you'll be told what to do from there."

"Alright," Silver says. "Sounds simple enough."

There was a pause. "If you need any help, inform me before your shift starts, let me know," she says. "Good night, Silver. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Teresa. Goodnight."

He hung up as he picked up his hat, slipped his phone into his pocket, and made sure he had the key and map. He walked out of his room and went down his stairs so he could leave his house. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Silver turned on his car and drove out of his drive way, on his way to his new job location.

* * *

><p>Silver pulled in at around 11:30. He shut of his car and got out, locking the vehicle. He pulled out the building key and entered it into the key slot and turned it, hearing a small metallic <em>click <em>as the key turned. He pulled the key back out, and entered the building.

The building was dimly lit when he entered. Dark, but just enough to see. He pulled out the map he was given and made his way to the office.

After a little while of losing his way, he eventually found his way into the office. He walked in and saw buttons next to the doors, softly glowing their specified colors that color-coded their functions. He saw a chair and assumed that it was the place he was supposed to sit. He then noticed that there was a small tablet device to his left. He picked it up and looked at it. It was some sort of iPad, but he wasn't really sure what kind it was. He didn't know how to turn it on.

It took him a while to find the power button to the tablet, but eventually, he found it. He was right about to press the button on the device as the office's phone suddenly started to ring, causing him to jump. The phone continued to ring, and Silver stared at it, motionless. After a few moments, he cautiously picked it up and put it against his ear.

He listened, and heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello, hello?" the voice said. Silver didn't say anything. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Silver nodded to himself while listening. _How much could there be to it? _

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'Blah blah blah."

He was confused when he heard this. What could happen to him that could cause that to happen?

"Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

_Irritable?_ Silver thought. He was concerned.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Silver trembled a little. He had heard about The Bite of '87, but he thought it was fake. He was really concerned now.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Silver was admittedly a little scared after hearing that. The animatronics would..._kill_ him?

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Silver was slightly in shock after hearing what he had said and was already on the cameras. So far, nothing had happened. The animatronics were still in their places. He looked up and checked the door lights, seeing nothing at either of them. He went back to the cameras again, but saw that this time, Bonnie was gone. Confused, Silver flipped through some of the other cameras, eventually finding the rabbit character in the dining area. The animatronic was motionless. _Weird,_ he thought. _How did he move so fast?_

He looked back up from the camera and checked the lights again. Nothing.

Back at the cameras once more, he quickly noticed that Bonnie had moved _again. _He flicked back to the main stage, seeing Freddy and Chica on the stage in their places. He flicked through a few more cameras, suddenly seeing a face peeking out from the curtains at Pirate's Cove, and was confused. He never remembered a fourth animatron...

He looked back up and checked the door lights. Nothing once again.

Back at the cameras, he looked at the cameras near his office. He then saw Bonnie at the camera immediately to the left of his office. He clicked on the light next to his office, but saw nothing. Startled, he looked to his camera once again and saw that Bonnie wasn't on the camera anymore.

He flicked on the light on the left door again, and Bonnie was standing there, leaned towards the doorway, ears straight up. Silver was quick to punch the button and close the door.

Back at the camera, he noticed that Chica was missing from the stage. He flicked through the different cameras trying to find the chicken, but no luck. He clicked the light on the other door, seeing Chica in the window. He hit the door button with his elbow.

He was beginning to have a mental breakdown by the time the time switched to 6 AM and the tablet began to make bell noises. His heart skipped a beat before he let out a long sigh of relief.

This night had been very confusing and frightening.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**By the way, I'm sorry to those who want quick updates from me. I write slowly so I can have time to put my best ideas into my writing. It's just how I work.**

**Any ideas? Suggestions? Feel free to PM me and ask! I don't have any problem whatsoever with anyone messaging me!**

**Feel free to leave a review, and please don't be harsh. If there is something wrong or something you don't like, please say so in a more suggestive format, like "I think you should have done _this_" rather than "You're stupid, you suck and I hate you".**

**Anyways, thanks! Hopefully I will update again soon!**

**Also... New Cover image! YAY!**

_**Gosh, I'm just too talkative, aren't I...?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Early chapter posted! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Silver was restless the next evening. He couldn't make out what exactly he had experienced just hours ago. He had many questions on his mind. What was the man on the phone implying about the Bite of '87? Why were the animatronics acting so desperate just to get in his office? And who... who was the character behind the curtains at the Pirate's Cove?<p>

All of these questions filled his mind as the dread creeped up on him with the realization that he would have to do that _again_. He hated the thought, but it was what it was.

He grabbed his phone and called his friend Matthew since he didn't really know what else to do.

The dial tone sounded a few times before his friend eventually picked up. "Hello?"

"Um, hey," Silver said.

"Oh, hey, man," he responded. "How did last night go?"

"Awful," was the first word that came to mind. "It's hard to explain."

"Eat too many burritos?" Matthew joked. "Were the Mexicans running for the border?"

"No, no," Silver said. He thought it was a little funny but he didn't laugh. "The animatronics were acting... weird."

"Really," he replied. "Did _they_ eat too many burritos? Were the Me-"

"No, they weren't!" Silver said in response. "They were trying to kill me."

"How is that possible?" Matthew said. "Those things couldn't hurt a fly."

"There was a man." Silver said. "On the phone. He said that they would stuff me into a suit, and I would get killed."

"Dude, _relax,_" Matthew said to him, hearing the tension in his voice. "You were probably tired and seeing stuff... Look, I've got places to be. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye."

Silver set the phone down, thinking about what his friend had said. Maybe he _was _just tired... But it seemed so _real..._

He eventually decided to get in bed and rest while he could so it wouldn't happen again if that _was_ the problem.

* * *

><p>Silver sat down in the same office chair as he was in the night before, feeling chills go down his spine as he remembered the previous night. How would <em>this<em> night go?

He picked up the tablet and waited in the darkness.

The phone started to ring. After it buzzed a few times, Silver picked it up. _Round two._ he thought to himself dreadfully.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello?" the same familiar voice from the previous night spoke from the phone. "Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

_More active!? _Silver thought. _How...?_

He began checking the cameras.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

The phone clicked off and Silver set it down. There were already more questions swirling through his mind. He was thinking about the one in the curtains that he mentioned. Who was it? What did they look like?

Silver continued flipping through the cameras when he noticed that Bonnie was already gone and no longer on the stage. He flipped through a few more cameras until he found him in the backstage area, staring directly into the camera, nothing for eyes except for small, white dots. Silver felt chills go down his spine.

He put down the camera and checked the door lights... _Why does he keep starting at me?_ he wondered. He found nothing at the doors, and continued to the cameras.

Bonnie was no longer backstage. He looked for him before the cameras suddenly cut out. Frustrated, he checked the door lights again. The cameras went back on so he continued looking for the dreaded rabbit. He found him in the west hall, just standing at the end beneath a flickering light. Silver put down his camera and checked the lights yet again. He had definitely developed a pattern.

He then heard scampering and clanging metal. Frightened, he checked back onto the cameras. He found Chica in the dining area, giving him what he thought was a goofy face.

He flicked through more cameras and saw that the animatronic that was behind the curtain had left. He looked into the west hall and saw it there. _Who is that?_ he wondered. _WHAT is that?_

He looked at his lights to see Bonnie at the left door, just like the night before. He closed the door, and checked the other light. Nothing.

He looked back to the west hall and saw the animatronic there once again. It hadn't moved yet.

He looked for the chicken and couldn't find it. He put down his camera and checked his left door light. Nothing.

He opened and checked the door on the right. Bonnie was gone.

Back at the cameras again, He found Bonnie in the supply closet and found Chica in the east hall. He checked on the stage and Freddy _still_ hadn't moved.

He checked the door lights once more and no one was playing peek-a-boo with him this time.

He then heard the bell sound come from the device and was relieved.

He survived his second night.

* * *

><p>He arrived home an hour or so later, feeling exhausted. As simple of a job as it was, it was difficult. He sat on his couch and popped on his Playstation, deciding to play just a little before going to bed.<p>

He started up GT6 since it was already in the console from the last time he used it.

After it booted up, it told him that it had updated. He read the details and then decided to check the new features out.

He went to the "Sierra Time Rally" and opened it up. The menu said that there was a new car to use so he decided to try it. He selected it and it loaded, bringing him to a race with what looked to him was a Nissan. He started the race, and began driving. The car was fast, but it was slippery due to the rain on the track.

It took him about 15 minutes to finish the race. He won the gold prize and was awarded the car he just finished driving. He decided to shut the game off at that point and get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you guys! Yes, it was shorter, I know, but I did get another one in within 24 hours of the previous one!<strong>

**Thank you guys SO much for your continuing support! It encourages me to write more often and make posts sooner for you guys!**

**Again, make sure to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions, or if you want an OC for the story! I'll even give you a shoutout! **

**Feel free to leave a review below as I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a strange twist in it. Be prepared for it. Or not. It's up to you, really.**

* * *

><p>Silver had pulled into the pizzeria's driveway for his third night. He was not very happy with the choice he was making by continuing the job, but he did it anyways. He knew that he had made a very poor career choice.<p>

He made his way into the office and sat in the chair, picked up the tablet and waited for the phone to ring like it usually did. He didn't feel very happy about what was about to happen next.

He had already started sweating in his chair as he waited. He felt the soft breeze coming from the small fan in front of him. He had decided to focus on that just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello, hello?" The man on the phone said. "Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

_START getting real!? _Silver was panicked.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Well, duh." Silver said to himself.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

He was (no pun intended) flipping through the cameras yet again. He immediately noticed that Bonnie was not on the stage. He put down the tablet and checked the lights. Seeing nothing there, he went back to the cameras.

He found Bonnie in the dining area, as if the rabbit was paused while in motion. He checked the main stage, and saw Chica and Freddy in their places. He checked pirate's cove, and saw the head poking out again. He was still confused about it.

After checking the door lights for what seemed like the millionth time, he checked the dining area to see if Bonnie was still in there. He didn't see Bonnie, but he saw the silhouette of someone else, along with humming, making him freeze for a second. He looked at the image closer, and couldn't make out what it was that owned the silhouette. The humming made it creepy to him, giving him chills.

He looked back to pirate's cove, and the animatronic was gone. He was both confused and afraid when he saw this. He put down the device and checked his lights again. Nothing once more.

He checked the dining area again. The animatron was a little closer to the camera, and he could make out a few of it's features. It looked like a cat. It was blonde with dark stripes, and wore a red skirt with a white collared shirt and vest. He assumed it was a female.

He looked around to find Bonnie again, and he couldn't find him. He looked on the west hall where all of a sudden, the animatronic that was formerly at the pirate's cove came running down the hall like a chubby kid would after an ice cream truck. Silver nearly had a heart attack, dropped the tablet, realized what was going on, and hit the left door button.

It happened slowly, but in an instant at the same time. As he leaned forward to hit the button, the animatronic leaned into the doorway and was inches from his own face. He hit the button, and the door came down on top of the animatron, trapping it underneath the door. It struggled as Silver jumped back with a startled shout, and eventually stopped struggling, accepting defeat.

Silver stared as he saw it lying under the door. It looked like a fox, with a hook on its right hand and an eyepatch on its right eye, flipped up above its eye. It was a red color, and its eyes were a glowing pale yellow, surrounded by the color white.

The fox looked at Silver. "Help." it choked, catching Silver by surprise. It could _talk? _

He stared back at it before cautiously moving towards the door button. He set his hand on it carefully but didn't push the button. "No funny business..."Silver muttered before slowly pressing the button, opening the door. He took a quick step back from it and watched for its next move.

The fox slowly got itself to its feet and dusted itself off before looking at Silver.

"I gotta say." the fox said. "That's never happ'nd before..."

Silver stared in shock, not knowing what to do. He was prone to attack.

"What're ye starin' at, lad?" he said. He was confused himself.

"I... Ugh..." Silver stuttered. "Are you going to... _hurt_ me?"

"Not _me,_" he said."I came here to see if ye were alright."

Silver was confused about that as well. "Who are you?"

"Me?" he said. "I'd be Foxy. You'd be Silver, aye?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Silver was startled.

"Did ye forget ye got yer nametag?" said Foxy. Silver looked down onto his shirt and saw it. He felt stupid.

"Now I want ye to do yerself a favor." Foxy said. "I'm going to walk out. Once I do, yer gonna close yer door and yer gonna hear a bang."

"Okay..." Silver said. He noticed that Foxy's jaw was broken.

"We're gonna do this so the others don't be gettin' suspicious." Foxy said.

Silver nodded. "After six, come back in here." He felt as if he should take the initiative to fix Foxy's jaw.

Foxy looked at him. "Why?"

"Don't worry. It won't be long."

"Aye." Foxy said. He stepped of the room.

Silver closed the door, and a few seconds later, he heard a loud _bang _ on the door.

Some time went by, and the clock turned to 6:00 AM. The bell sounds played though the speakers of the tablet.

Silver made sure the doors were open, and waited for Foxy. While waiting, he looked for a screwdriver. He found one and held on to it, and continued to wait. He was feeling a little weird about befriending an animatronic, knowing that he was an adult.

A moment later, Foxy came into the room. Silver saw him and stood up. They were surprisingly about the same height.

Silver held the screwdriver in his right hand, and approached Foxy.

"What did ye need, lad?" Foxy asked Silver.

"Hold still." Silver said before taking the screwdriver and already starting to put Foxy's jaw in place. Foxy was confused as to what this human was trying to do to him, and was surprised once he realized what he was doing.

Silver screwed Foxy's jaw back in place carefully. Once he was done, he took his other hand and moved his jaw up and down to make sure that it was functional.

"There you go." Silver said.

Foxy moved his jaw around. It had been a long time since he had been able to move it the way he was now.

"Thanks, lad, I..." he didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome." Silver said, though he didn't know why he did it to begin with. "I guessed it was bothering you, so I decided to help, that's all."

Foxy looked at him with a grateful look. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said, leaving the room.

Silver watched his new friend leave. He was happy he did what he did, but he questioned himself. Maybe the rest of the week would go fine after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It gets weirder, just wait.<strong>

**Although I am trying my best at posting frequently, I'm sorry that the chapters are getting shorter. I have been trying my best to get my content to you guys as quickly as I can, and I guess that's a thing.**

**Thanks for the OC from BaraKiryuHuntress! I appreciate you contributing!**

**Again, if you want to have part in this work in any way, let me know! I appreciate it!**

**It would also be great if you left a review. I enjoy hearing feedback from my viewers!**

**7 reviews, 10 favorites, 11 followers, and 1,269 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I'll post the next chapter for you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since his third night, Silver was very confused about what he was feeling. Or what he _should _be feeling. Or why he even befriended Foxy in the first place. Why didn't Foxy kill him? Why was he nice to him? The questions ran through his mind. He didn't know why he was going to go back in for a fourth night, but he felt as if he should just get the week over with so he can have money before his family returned. He missed them.

Silver pulled into the driveway of the pizzeria for the fourth time of the week. He was still nervous about the night, but not so much since he had befriended Foxy. Maybe it was a good idea? He had no idea.

He unlocked the door to the building with a small sigh. He was nervous about what could happen next. Maybe he would see Foxy again, maybe he would have a close call with death, or worse case scenario, he could die. He didn't know what to think.

He entered his office. He felt the same familiar breeze coming from the fan.

He heard the phone ring a few moments later.

"Hello, hello?" he heard the man on the phone say in his familiar voice. "Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Silver heard a banging noise coming from the phone. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... uh, when I did."

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." he heard the banging continue. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad... Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..."

He heard a chime start to play.

"You know... oh, no -" a loud screech interrupted the man and was followed by a static sound.

Silver was shocked at what he had just heard and slammed the phone down. He was shaking in fear for the poor man that he assumed had been killed. He didn't want the same to happen to him.

He resumed flipping through the cameras the same way he was the previous night. He was paranoid about what could happen to him if he was caught off guard. He didn't want to face what could happen. He didn't want to die. He had too much to lose.

Bonnie was no longer on the stage. Silver looked for Bonnie and found him in the dining area. He looked in the pirate's cove, and Foxy hadn't popped his head out yet.

He put the tablet down and checked the lights. He didn't see anything in the doorways, so he kept looking.

He looked back on the stage. Chica and Freddy were there still. Silver looked in the dining area again only to see that weird cat again, hearing the eerie humming. He put down the device and checked the lights, seeing nothing once again. He started to pick the tablet back up as he heard a light scampering, making him freeze for a second. He slowly set it down. He cautiously reached for the light, and finally got the courage to press it. There was nothing there again. He felt a little stupid for being so paranoid, and quickly went to press the other one so he could continue with the cameras. However, upon clicking it, the cat was looking in at him, causing Silver to shout and hit the door button, moving away from it. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear a small giggle come from said door.

He checked the other light again. Once he saw that there was nothing there, back to the cameras it was for him. He checked through a few more cameras until he saw Foxy peeking out of the curtains again. This time he wasn't scared, for obvious reasons. He flipped to the stage again and saw that Chica was gone, too. He then put down his tablet. He opened the closed door and clicked on the light, seeing that the cat-looking animatronic was gone. He looked at his other light and saw that the other door was empty as well, and decided to go back to the cameras once more.

He found Bonnie in the room immediately next to his office, and Chica in the east hall. Foxy was still in the pirate's cove.

Silver continued his pattern as he started to replay the words of the man on the phone.

_Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..._

What was he implying? Was he saying that there was something in the backroom? What about him saying that he'll try to hold out until someone checked? Was he saying that he was back there? Would _he_ be back there if he gets caught, too?

_Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..._

What he said after that defeated the purpose of the phone guy putting something there... It was a difficult thing to process. He didn't understand.

He kept looking around on the cameras to see who was where. He figured out that the cat was in the dining area, Bonnie was backstage, and Chica was in the east hall again. He checked his lights once more and saw nothing. He went to his cameras and saw that he was desperately low on power. He flipped out, put down the tablet, and checked the lights again. He didn't know what to do. His power level said that he had 3% power left. He didn't want to know what would happen if it hit 0%, but he realized that it was about to happen. He sat, waiting, wanting the power to last as long as possible. He was deathly scared about his soon-to-be fate. He had a wife and kids. Matthew, his best friend. A nice house, and car. A happy life. And he was about to lose it all. He couldn't imagine how his life could just end like this. But it was about to happen.

He sat in the low light as a few silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He watched the room suddenly turn pitch black as he heard a soft _vwoooooooom _as the power left the room. He shook in his chair.

He remembered nothing else.

* * *

><p>Silver woke up with a throbbing headache. He slowly sat up out of his bed and set his hands against his temples. He got up and made his way to the exit of his room. As he was making his way to the door, he knocked over a lamp and cursed as it crashed onto the wooden floor. His... <em>wooden <em>floor. His room's floor was made of carpet...

Silver was confused. He looked back into the room, soon realizing that this wasn't his room. He turned for the door and somehow made his way into a bathroom and turned on the light. He saw a mirror against a wall, and looked into it. He was shocked when he saw what was looking back at him.

He wasn't _him_.

He shouted and threw himself backwards into the wall behind him, sitting against it with his legs folded and knees pointed to the ceiling. He hoped that it wasn't him that he saw in the mirror that he saw.

His mind was racing, trying to find a logical explanation to what was going on, but he couldn't find one. He stood back up to see what exactly he saw in the mirror.

Looking back at him was the face of an animatronic, a grey colored wolf with pure blue eyes.

He couldn't believe what was going on. "Why _me?" _he asked himself repeatedly. He was in terror.

"Silver?" a voice said around the corner. "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**If you would like to leave a review, that would be great!**

**If you would like to review a great, that would be leave!**

**If you would like to great a leave, that would be review!**

**And**

**If you would review a leave to like, that would be great, too!**

**I appreciate feedback!**

**Except from speakers...**

**That stuff is awful...**

_**Ugh...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for another OC from MitziCrossing! I enjoy having readers contribute!**

* * *

><p>Silver slowly looked up to where the voice was coming from. Around the corner appeared the face of Bonnie, the purple rabbit animatronic.<p>

Silver's eyes widened when he saw him and pushed himself away from the rabbit. "_You._" he said. "_You _did this to me!"

Bonnie was worried. "Silver, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already have!" he said. "Just look at me! I'm not human anymore! I won't ever be!" Silver was breaking down. "I had a family! I had a great life that I was grateful for, and you took it away from me!"

Bonnie sighed and knelt next to Silver, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why...?" Silver muttered.

"Silver..." Bonnie said softly to the wolf. "I'm sorry."

Silver looked at him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"All I can say is that you're lucky that you're still alive." Bonnie said.

Silver was quiet for a moment. "What do you mean...?"

"We spared you," he replied. "Foxy said that we couldn't kill you."

Silver was surprised at the mention of Foxy. _Foxy said that..._

"Why did you turn me, then?" Silver asked him. "Why didn't you just leave me be, let me live my own life?"

"Well," Bonnie said. "Think of it this way. Let's say that there are three monkeys in captivity next to a ladder. At the top of the ladder, there are bananas. When one monkey goes up the ladder, the other monkeys are splashed with freezing, cold water. So, they all learn that when one goes up, they want them not to go up the ladder, so they'll beat them up. After a while, they will replace the monkeys with new ones, all of them learning to beat up anyone that tries to go up the ladder. In the end, they will all refuse going up the ladder, but not know why. If you could ask them why they did so, they would probably say, 'I don't know. That's just how things go around here'."

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "That's the way it is for us."

Silver slowly nodded. "I was just hoping that my life would have ended up differently, you know?"

"Yes." Bonnie said. "Silver, I don't want to be an enemy to you. I'm sure that no one here does. I want to be your friend."

Silver said nothing.

"Foxy said that you are a good man by heart." Bonnie said. "Not many are like that. I'd say that we are lucky."

Silver thought. He had only met Foxy once. How could he make that assumption right off the bat?

"You're lucky to not have to worry about being killed." Silver replied.

"You think so?" Bonnie said calmly. "One man once came into the building with a gun and tried to hurt the children once. We all put ourselves in front of them, protected them. Crazy things happen here sometimes."

Silver sighed, and put his head against his hands- or, _paws. _"I just wish this was a dream..."

"I know." Bonnie said. "It's a lot to handle. You're not the first."

Silver looked back at him. "I'm not?" he asked.

"No. Lucas was turned, too." he said.

"Who is that?" Silver questioned.

Bonnie stood up and let out a small sigh. "That's a question for the morning."

He held out a paw. "I think it would be best for you to get some rest."

Silver looked at his paw for a moment before grabbing it as Bonnie helped him up.

"I knocked down a lamp when I was leaving the room." Silver said.

"That's okay. I'll take care of it." Bonnie told him as he led Silver into the room.

Bonnie helped Silver get to the bed.

"I know it may be difficult for you," the rabbit said. "But try your best to get some sleep."

Silver nodded.

"Good night." Bonnie left the room.

Silver immediately started thinking as soon as he had left. So... now he was a wolf...

Funny. His name is Silver Wolf, and he was the closest he could get to being a _silver wolf._

He was scared for his family. They would come home to find him gone. He would be reported missing, and they would declare him dead. Everyone he knew would be in _shock. _Matthew and Teresa included.

The thoughts kept going through his mind, and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Silver woke up to the light shining on him through one of the nearby windows in the room. There was a curtain, but the light still easily bled through it.<p>

He slowly sat up and scratched his head. He stretched, feeling no pops in his back that he was used to. He looked towards the doorway, and he could make out voices coming from the hallway. His ears adjusted on their own accordingly to what he was trying to hear.

"I told ye, he's a good man."

"I know, but what if he tries to get back at us or something?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I talked to him last night. He's a good guy."

"Maybe he's like Lucas."

"Why bring _me _up?"

"The same thing happened to you, remember?"

"All it is is a shame to see another guard stuffed into a suit. It's starting to get annoying."

"And just like you, he'll end up fine."

"What makes ye say that? He'd been raised different. He won't act th'same."

"What if he does?"

"What're the chances of that happenin'?"

"Slim, but you never know. He made it further through the week than most."

"Not as far as I did."

"Shut up, dog."

"Hearin' a cat tellin' a dog off. Never heard o'that happenin' before."

"Well, anyways, I'm going to go see if he's awake. He might be up now."

"Why not send Lucas? He's been in the same position as, uh..."

"Silver."

"Yeah. Him."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"You'll be fine. He's probably more nervous than you are."

Silver heard a small sigh before the door to his room creaked open.

He looked at who was entering.

The animatronic entering his room was a brown dog with a green pair of eyes. He was wearing a black collar, and he had lighter shaded fur on his stomach, on his muzzle, and in his ears.

The dog slowly entered the room, acting cautious. Silver watched him curiously, and was admittedly nervous himself.

"Hi..." the dog said awkwardly.

"Hey..." Silver said back.

The animatron slowly made his way over to Silver and sat next to him.

"How're you feeling?" the dog asked him. He apparently didn't know what to say.

"Okay, I guess..." Silver replied. The voice coming from the dog sounded familiar to him, but he had no idea from where.

The animatronic was quiet for a moment. "I'm Lucas." he said. "Nice to meet you." he said it like a question.

"My name's Silver."

There was another pause.

"I can understand that this can be hard for you..." Lucas said. "It happened to me, too."

Silver realized that this is the one that Bonnie told him about. He nodded.

"All I can say is that things will get better." Lucas seemed to start opening up a little.

Silver nodded once again. "I never knew that I would end up this way..."

Lucas looked at him. "Me neither. I had a good life."

Silver sighed. "I never thought that this would be my verse..."

Lucas' ears perked. "Verse?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "When I was in high school, my teacher once said, 'We don't read and write poetry because it is cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with passion. And medicine, law, business, engineering, these are noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love - these are what we stay alive for. And that you are here - that life exists, and identity; that the powerful play goes on and you may contribute a verse. What will your verse be?'"

Lucas seemed surprised. "What teacher told you that?"

Silver was confused. Why would he want to know that?

"Mr. Eshleman," he said. "Why?"

Lucas looked at him with his jaw dropped. "No way." he muttered.

Silver was confused.

"I was in that class with you!" Lucas said. "That was our Sophomore year!"

Silver was surprised. "You were the guy with the spiky hair!"

"Is it really you?" Lucas said.

"How else would we know each other?" Silver said. "It's good to see you again, man."

Silver put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good to know that I still have an old friend."

"Thanks." Lucas said. The excitement was dying down.

Lucas stood up. "I'm sure the rest will want to meet you." he said.

Silver stood up as well and followed him out of the room.

They went into what looked like a living room. There was a simple couch and a small TV. There were five other animatronics in there. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and the cat one he didn't know the name of.

They were all sitting in the room. They saw Silver follow Lucas in and they all stood up. They all said a greeting to him at once. He felt a little more welcome seeing that none of them hated him, but he was still nervous.

The all moved towards him, and introduced themselves to him.

He first met Chica. Foxy and Bonnie introduced themselves to him, he already knew them. He met Aria, the cat, who seemed a little ditzy, but he was cool with it. He then met Freddy. He seemed pretty nice, but Lucas was afraid of him for some reason.

After they all introduced themselves, Silver felt a little happy, but part of him still felt empty. He knew he would have to recover over time.

Lucas then approached him once again with an awkward smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family, Silver."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I told you there would be another twist.<strong>

**I would appreciate it if you left a review! Those things really motivate me to write for you guys!**

**Shoutout to MitziCrossing for the OC! Thanks, Mitzi!**

**And please, don't be a potato in the reviews. I would rather be the only potato.**

**Until next time!**

**Or chapter...**

**I dunno, uh...**

**Yeah. That.**

_**Amaterasu isn't good at ending things!**_

_**You're welcome for making this awkward!**_

_**Don't look behind you!**_

_**There's a wall.**_

**What, you thought it was me?**

**Ain't nobody got time for that!**

**You little silly billy!**

**I'm not good at ending stuff.**


End file.
